


Ai游-<如果AI不说话。>

by Logic_Circle



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Gen, M/M, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 17:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20440115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Logic_Circle/pseuds/Logic_Circle
Summary: 每每Ai不说话，那一个个晚上就静得出奇。





	Ai游-

*旧文补完，OOC与BUG众多，前后文风存在差异。开头一期时间线，其余均请自由心证。  
——————  
熬夜工作的第三个小时，藤木游作按下回车，然后他脱力地向后靠在椅子上，仰头看向天花板，长长地出一口气。

室内静悄悄，草薙已经睡着了。如果Ai不说话，多半是游作嫌它吵闹，在写代码时静了它一晚上的音。伊格尼斯人微言轻，除了愤怒地瞪着那只大眼睛以外别无他法；真到游作看过来的时候，这家伙立马摆出哀怨的表情，无声地控诉对方的压迫。于是少年默不作声地打开开关，托着腮看小家伙怎么在决斗盘里骨碌碌打转，又怎么压低了声音碎碎念些闹别扭的话。

知道它是装的，但，确实有些可怜。后来游作就没有再关过扬声器，只在对方吵闹时扫一记眼风，留下一句又一句轻飘飘的“闭嘴”。彼时伊格尼斯已经拿回身体数据，它故作凶恶地挺直腰板，假模假式地威胁道：“喂，你觉得我会听你的吗——？”

“你想做什么。”游作淡淡地瞥过去，敲键盘的速度慢了下来。

“……什么都没有啦！”仿佛被欺压出了习惯，Ai条件反射式地抬高声音，立时缩回决斗盘中，大眼睛鬼鬼祟祟地关注游作的动向。

游作暗自摇头，怎么那么欺软怕硬。

这脾气倒也不是没有好处，只要他出声提醒过，Ai会很识时务地闭起嘴，在一旁无所事事地等他。每每Ai不说话，那一个个晚上就静得出奇。有时候，游作总要产生一种错觉，以往明明经历过无数个静谧的夜晚，却没有任何一天比Ai沉默的时候来得安静——或许是他也习惯了它白天自说自话口无遮拦，自然衬得这份缄默格外难得。游作手头工作不停，眼睛不着痕迹地往决斗盘瞥，不想视线直接对上一只直勾勾盯着他看的眼球，少年身体一震，字符敲错了几个。

眼球震颤起来，毫无愧疚感地弯出一个得逞的笑，又示意他往显示屏上看。游作抬起头，发现Ai不知什么时候侵入了电脑，六足虫拉出一个文本框，头搁在顶端，懒洋洋地垂下一条足来，在框里写下一行字：【吓到了？难得能看到游作吃惊的样子耶。】

少年皱起眉，直接用鼠标把小怪物拖下来，扔在屏幕的一角，敲击键盘回复道：【不要玩。】

写完了他自己也一愣，怎么就陪它胡闹上了呢。

Ai似乎没想到会被甩开，小怪物摔了个结结实实，六爪朝天，尾巴都打了个卷。它用这形态吃瘪难免有些滑稽：游作是见惯它作威作福的，伊格尼斯原型娇小，切换成六足往往是为了捕食和威慑，如今被Ai用来恶作剧，可见它是真的无聊。但那不关游作什么事，他没有义务解决人质的娱乐问题。高中生手指搭上键盘，不动声色，只看小怪物一骨碌坐起身来，气呼呼地瞪自己一眼，又看它飞快爬上文本框，前足舞得像运行的螺旋桨：【你这是虐待AI！】写完还嫌不够，六足虫隔空捶打起屏幕，一副不依不饶的样子。

被碰了一个很没水准的瓷。游作动了动手臂，小怪物立马一抖，将身子藏在文本框后面，只留一个头偷看对方。少年不为所动，准备按下切换窗口的按键，手指中途拐了个弯，屏幕上出现一串字符，高中生的话语和他本人一样冷淡，【你先惹的我。所以，你为什么能在电脑上出现？】

【呼嗯——】Ai对他的态度非常不满，敷衍地转着眼睛，【就是啊，为什么呢？】

【算了，删掉你比较快。】

游作面无表情，毫不迟疑地得出了结论。人工智能顿时奓毛，只来得及甩出一句【你这人——】，熟悉的箭头就再度袭来，它不得不狼狈地闪开，满屏幕找可以藏身的地方。【是显像程序！】伊格尼斯抱头鼠窜，【从你正在分析的数据里调用的！本体还被你锁在决斗盘里，跑不掉的啦！】

追逐稍稍停顿片刻，旋即加快了速度，光标精准无比地戳中了Ai。六足虫吓得缩成一团，然而游作只是点了一下它的头顶，随后他继续打字，【既然不是本体，删掉又怎么了。】

【你说得倒轻松，我的程序可能会受损欸！】

【反正你只是个人质而已。】

【你这家伙——】伊格尼斯气得张牙舞爪，尾巴一甩一甩的，来回抽着鼠标箭头泄愤。游作由得它胡作非为，切回自己的工作页面，托着脸看那些艰涩难懂的数据乱流。

这就是懒得理了。

偏偏小怪物胆大包天，见人类没有再搭理它的意思，它前足一挥，“啪”地拍上代码，原本有序排列的字符搅出了水一样的波纹。游作立时将目光定在它身上，而Ai顶着他宛如刀割的视线，突然咧开大嘴，露出一个假惺惺的笑，【游作，你的眼神发散了哦。】

【你做什么，没事就让开。】高中生手指一动，指尖划过键盘，把回答录入电脑。

【你还要继续看？我说你，困了就去睡觉不好吗？】

打字的手停在半空，而Ai也悄悄坐正身体，睁着独眼无辜地看着游作。少年缓慢地抚摸着下巴，唇边的弧度一点点拉直。狭窄的车厢里很安静，只有机器运转的声音，蜂一样嗡嗡作响，来自显示屏的光有些强烈了，刺得眼角泛起酸意。游作依旧固执地盯着伊格尼斯，他移动食指，敲下字符，一字一句地问，【你害怕我看懂？】

这句问话无疑有些尖锐，似乎显得莽撞又多余。小怪物夸张地叹口气，触肢漫不经心地拨弄着文本框里的假名，【以你的精神状况，今晚读懂这部分代码的可能性不足0.03%，】它的尾巴尖竖在半空，有一下没一下地摇来摆去，【而你的判断能力已经大幅下降了，草薙在驾驶室睡觉，这里只有你和我，直接说话的效率明明是最高的。我只是站在一个优秀AI的角度给你建议而已，你不听我也没——有损失啦。】Ai的语气满是不在乎，游作的视线扫过黑色的字符，悄悄凝在不断滚动的代码串上，那里被Ai的触手挡住了一部分，拼不出原本写着些什么。

要深究是很容易的事，游作垂下眼睛。图象显形，数据交流，还能影响一部分主机性能。他的人质有恃无恐，让人分不清是得意忘形还是有意为之。他不说话，Ai却闲不住，六足虫扭动着身体，百无聊赖地敲着屏幕，字体加粗标红最大字号，生怕人不看过来，【喂——游作，你睡着了吗？】

“你好烦。”眼前骤然出现一片艳红，高中生忍不住皱眉，开口训斥对方。伊格尼斯却是弯起眼睛，飞快选了个花里胡哨的字体，从动作到写下的内容都透露出一股幸灾乐祸，【你看，结果你还是要讲话嘛。】

言行举止过于幼稚，游作甚至提不起劲骂人。少年揉揉太阳穴，困意与懊恼来得悄无声息，他索性点出关机选项，冷声道：“回去，我要休息了。”

伊格尼斯从善如流，它从屏幕上离开的那一刻，满屏幕密密麻麻的代码瞬间消失，只剩下关机键孤零零地浮在半空。

游作点下鼠标，看荧幕暗下去。室内最大的光源消失了，换成决斗盘亮起灯，伊格尼斯钻出来，伸展身体，小小地欢呼一声“万岁”，游作侧过头，和它澄黄的双眼对视。Ai双手叉腰，歪着脑袋，一派纯然无辜，它这样看游作很多次，演技很糟糕，加上伊格尼斯表情匮乏，游作向来是懒得管的。

只是今天，或许是睡意瓦解了意志，他少有地较真了一回：“Ai，对我来说，伊格尼斯算法不可能一直是秘密。”

Ai的身体微微凝固，低低地“唔”了一声。游作抱着手臂，试图从它的反应中看出什么，但Ai此时又一副没心没肺的样子了，它耸耸肩，只是笑笑，“那你加油啦——”回复也很敷衍，似乎确实并不在意自己的程序会被破解。游作伸手拔下数据线，拿过决斗盘，手指摸上开关，这时Ai反而跳了起来，伊格尼斯语调上扬，“你真的要关决斗盘？我从来没有在你睡觉的时候打扰你！”

“无所谓。”无意和它继续争论，游作直接把决斗盘搁回一边，随后他向前趴去，脸埋进手肘，“你最好是不会吵，晚安。”

“好啦……那么冷淡做什么，真是的，态度真差……”Ai模糊的声音有些失真，像是来自很远很远。游作枕在自己的臂弯中，复杂的代码和捣乱的怪物一并淡出脑海，人工智能的碎碎念也渐渐停止，履行着“不会打扰”的承诺。世界重归静寂，本该是最适合入睡的环境，但游作突然睁开了眼睛，他坐直身体，简单活动僵硬的脖颈，天刚蒙蒙亮，还不到他起床的时间。

决斗盘就放在眼前，少年定定地看它半晌，手指不由自主地抚上那层冰冷的外壳，恍然觉得上一次听到Ai的声音已经是很久以前了。

【FIN.】  
【2019.08.30.】


End file.
